


Giggles and Kisses

by Towrittealovestory



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, giggly baz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towrittealovestory/pseuds/Towrittealovestory
Summary: That one time(of many) that Simon couldn't control his magic and Baz couldn't stop laughing after.Not because he didn't want to, he was physically incapable of it.





	Giggles and Kisses

“If you two are talking so much I assumed you must be done” Baz just rolls his eyes at Miss Possiblef. “Why don’t you two show us how you do the enchantment?”

We stand up, and I look at Baz angry, he stares back pleased as we walk to in front the class. He started the fight and now we both have to pay the price. I don’t even know why Miss Possiblef paired us together. I already feel my magic at the tips of my fingers. I try to calm down.

“Why don’t do us the honors Snow?” He snickered. I breathe in and out deeply. I take out my wand and point out at him, and tried to focus on bringing the right amount of magic to the surface. As I open my mouth to say the words I heard him laugh. I clenched my teeth in an attempt to ignore him, but it doesn’t matter, I feel everyone’s eyes on me just as my magic. I open my eyes and I see him smiling like he always does, proud. I suddenly feel smaller in front of him. Sparks start coming from my wand. Scared I might hurt someone I drop it.

Baz proceeds to laugh harder than before. My sight starts to get blurry by the smoke.

I hear Miss Possiblef from a far, still, her voice is muted by his loud laugh. I barely hear Penny saying not to use magic on me. I see everyone step away but Penny, who is now standing between the class and me, and Baz. I think how he is never away from me. I think how Penny is never away from me either. I think in all the danger they are always because of me.

I feel Penny touching my harm trying to calm me, I take step back.

“Breath Simon” It’s almost as if she is whispering.

“I can’t!” I yell back, as loud as I can because I feel my voice muted. “He doesn’t stop laughing!” I pointed at Baz and taste the magic in my words.

Baz checks himself, he opens the mouth to say something angry but instead, he laughs. He covers his mouth in shock. Everything is quiet. I turn to Penny that looks at me worried. I stare at her confused. Baz walks towards me and takes me by the neck of my shirt.

“I.. .am…going to…k..kill y..you..” He manages to say between laughs before he bursts into laughter in my chest. I just glare at him, not knowing how to react.

“Come on Mr. Pitch, let’s go the nurse.” Finally, Miss Possiblef steps in and directs him to the door. She turns to me before leaving. “Mr. Snow…look for me after the class” I nod, again I feel everyone looking at us. “The rest, stay put until the class ends”

And all I can think about is how different was that from his usual cocky laugh, how much nicer it was.

***

Penny and I stay sat next to each other quiet until Miss Possiblef enters the classroom. By now everyone left, not before giving me a curious look. Penny tries to stay when it was time to talk; I feel something in my chest sink after she left with a worried face.

I know what she is thinking. What happens now?

As much as I am the most powerful magician, as much magic as I have, it’s not possible what I did. It’s not normal. Those weren’t magic words. Well, they were, but I gave them the magic.

“Simon” Miss Possibelf calls for my attention, I look at her ashamed, afraid.

“How is Baz?”

“He is…better…” She avoids my eyes. I clench my fist on the table. Miss Possibelf turns back at me. “We managed to tone down the…” She doubts for a second, “…spell…” I noticed she is uncomfortable. “How did you do that Simon?”

“I-I don’t know.” She examines me, seeing if I am lying I guess. “I really don’t know! I just remember being so focused on him laughing at me, and that I felt so full of magic.” I try to explain, even though I am as confused as she is.

She leaned her back on the chair, and sigh. She is visually frustrated. “You should go, Simon, it’s lunch time”

When I arrive at the dining hall, I first notice Penny eating. Then Baz, I swear he senses me because he looks back at me angry. He almost laughsa but he clenches his teeth to not. He has pure hatred in his eyes. I avoid them, and sit with Penny.

***

I sit straight on the bed when Baz comes back later at night. He looks at me, and fast he just enters the bathroom. I sigh and throw myself to the bed. He stays in the bathroom a long time; I sit again when he finally is out. I stare at him while he walks to his bed. He is biting his fist.

“Baz, I…”

“No, Sno-” He interrupts me but is unable to finish. His phrase is cut by a giggle.

Baz just giggles. Do guys even giggle?

He bites his fist again. He closes his eyes and tries to breathe deeply, again a giggle interrupts him.

Apparently, they do and look adorable while doing so.

From all the words you could use to describe Baz I’ve thought of, adorable was not on the list until now.

Baz sits on the bed and calms down the laugh a little bit until he bursts into laughter again.

“Maybe I can help,” I say. He looks at me laughing, I think he is trying to laugh at me in the same tone he usually does nonetheless his laughter is so much different and the giggle. That, I won’t be able to forget.

“You a-already did e-enough” He still managed to sound angry. I stand up anyway and sit next to him. He moves away and covers his mouth.

“Look, I just want to help” I almost yell at him, “Just let me try again, you can finish all of this and I can know how I did it” I decided to just look at my hand. “Worse case scenario I’ll get expelled by the antenema and you won’t have to see me again.” The laughter stops, and I look up. Baz doesn’t say anything. I take it as a yes.

I close my eyes in an attempt to call my magic. It comes, chopped. Not enough. As I start to get desperate I feel a hand on top of mine. I open my eyes to see Baz’s, and the lights turn off. He opens his mouth to talks but only a giggle comes out. He avoids my eyes and tries to move his hand but I grab it before he does. “No, I think it’s working…” I whisper getting closer to him. I feel his breath combine with mine. I feel my magic flow, instead of filling me.

Baz laughs, he starts laughing and moving a lot again. Determinate I take his face with my free hand and push it softly until our foreheads are touching I don’t let go though. I let my magic flow to that hand too.

“Stop laughing, Baz” I say so quietly I fear for a moment it might not have work.

I doubt until my lips touch his, softly –even with the slight touch I notice how cold they are– there is not laugh there is just a soft gasp. Then his mouth is fully compromised with mine, my hand on his hair and my mind is in blank.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the best thing I've ever written but I wanted to do it because Baz giggling is my aesthetic. Anyway, I hope you like it anyway.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
